


Chargeless Domain

by MiracleGlaive



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: (but mostly in the prologue), Canon Divergent - Arc 2 never happens, I am here to make you sad, Isekai, Monogatari mention, NApocalypse, Nanoha mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleGlaive/pseuds/MiracleGlaive
Summary: Farewell, NA.
Kudos: 10





	Chargeless Domain

**Author's Note:**

> Farewell, NA.

It had all been going so well.

The new Kamihama Magia Union, led by the outsider Tamaki Iroha, now controlled the city. A slow but inexorable reunification of the East and West was in progress, and the effort to extend the Doppel barrier across the entire world was going stronger than ever.

It had all been going so well until that day. 

* * *

On the day of Mitama's tournament, Touka's experiment in the Endless Mirrors reactivated on its own.

It first manifested with strange anomalies. Ui inexplicably looked exactly like her older sister, Mayu and Sayuki resembled copies of Seika and Madoka.

Still, the system remained harmless, and the illusory substitutions were the extent of the effects.

Then the "Triple Breaker" was used. A combination attack consisting of Takamachi Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, Fate Harlaown's Plasma Zanber Breaker, and Yagami Hayate's Ragnarok, all directed at the same target. Such a high energy output, in such a confined space, was more than enough.

Five minutes after the Administration Bureau mages returned to their own universe, the rift reopened.

* * *

A magical girl from Mitakihara, Mikuni Oriko, had foreseen the event (that was her power, she could predict with perfect accuracy) and came to Kamihama with Madoka, Homura and Sayaka in tow. Using her Sotria (the doppel of anguish, form of a ballroom dancer), she was able to successfully "dislocate" the Mirror Witch's labyrinth into another universe.

(In that universe, it gave Araragi Koyomi one hell of a hard time.)

The rift, however, now unprotected by a labyrinth, quickly became too strong to be destroyed. Madoka attempted to use her Kriemhild Gretchen (the doppel of mercy, form of salvation) against this anomaly, but failed, dying in the process. 

* * *

Now, it hovered above the entire city, drawing energy from everything in its path.

Ashley Taylor, the girl from California, watched the rift that marked the end of everything.

_So. This is how it ends._

The skyline was dissolving into the grey void.

_Karin, Riko, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you._

_If it doesn't matter whether I live or die, then what are my hands for?_

_Why do I exist?  
_

_......._

_Forgive me._

Ashley sat back and welcomed her coming death.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're a little confused, you probably skipped an event or two in the time leading up to the server shutdown. The event this prologue is a sequel to is From New Breath/A New Beginning, which can be watched as it appeared on NA here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zxXY27ar-w&list=PLOkEPWyC4IXapnZAICIiyd77-MhziASbT&index=1
> 
> Now that the lore of the NA shutdown is in place, I can start writing the story proper! :Steffi_wow:
> 
> * * *
> 
> NEXT EPISODE  
>  **THE LAW OF CYCLES' BLESSING ON THIS WONDERFUL WORLD!**


End file.
